Officer Down: Risky Business
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: JJ seeks comfort from Dave after a personal case and Aaron can finally share memories of Haley without guilt. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. Alright kids, we've got Risky Business here, which as we all know is a personal episode for JJ and, at the end, for Aaron as well. Dave will, of course, be there for JJ and Emily will do her best to be there for Aaron. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

From the moment the case started, Dave knew it was personal for JJ. He didn't have to be married to her or even be a profiler, to see the changes in her behavior as the case went on. She made mistakes, not big ones, but ones she never would have made if it wasn't personal. And on the plane, he saw the tears in her eyes just before she buried her face in his shoulder after she talked with Aaron. Now she was off laying Henry down for the night before joining Dave out on the back deck to enjoy the cool evening before they turned in themselves.

"Bit cold to sit out here."

Dave smiled and held up the blanket he brought out. "I come prepared."

JJ laughed softly and sat beside Dave. She curled up against his side and let him tuck the blanket around her before wrapping his arm around her.

"You wanna talk?" Dave asked quietly.

JJ sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "My sister committed suicide when I was eleven. My necklace," she touched the gold chain and pendant around her neck. "was hers. She came in my room one day and told me she loved me. And she gave it to me. It was her favorite and she insisted I have it. I didn't understand why and then," she felt tears building. "then she was gone."

Dave exhaled slowly and rubbed JJ's arm, feeling her shake from her tears. "I almost wish you'd told me about this before the case, Jen but I understand why you kept it to yourself. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, then or during the case, but you don't have go through it alone this time. You've got me."

JJ smiled through her tears. "Thank you."

Dave placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "No thanks needed Jen. I'd do anything for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Aaron from the doorway as he held Mattie on his lap and Jack at his side and told the two about Haley. He was jumping from story to story, getting laughs from Jack, which pulled laughs from Mattie.

"And of course your uncle Sean thought he was being so funny," Aaron said. "but Haley showed him. She got a huge bucket of water and when Uncle Sean wasn't looking, dumped it right over his head."

Jack and Mattie started laughing and Emily decided to step in.

"I'd pay big money to have seen the look on Sean's face." she said.

Aaron smiled at her. "It was priceless. I think Haley's mom took a picture. She might still have it, if we asked."

Emily sat on the foot of Jack's bed. "Oh yeah, we're asking. That'll prevent him from ever hyping Mattie up on sugar before sending her home." she glanced at Jack's clock. "I think it might be bed time."

Jack pouted. "But Emmy,"

Aaron smiled and kissed Jack on the head. "She's right, Buddy. I'll tell you more stories tomorrow."

Jack sighed but scrambled under his blankets. "Okay Daddy."

Emily and Aaron kissed Jack before letting him kiss Mattie. Emily switched on his nightlight and they took Mattie down to her nursery, changed her and put her to bed. Then Emily led Aaron downstairs and curled up with him on the sofa.

"You seemed a bit upset after talking with JJ," she said softly. "is everything okay?"

Aaron nodded against Emily's hair. "Yeah, everything's fine. We just talked." he sighed. "Her sister committed suicide."

Emily drew in a sharp breath. "That's why the case was so personal for her."

"Yeah," he said. "she told me it takes a while but the good memories come back."

Emily smiled. "From the sounds of story time, I'd say those memories are already coming back."

Aaron ran his fingers gently over Emily's arm. "Yeah, I think so too. It's getting easier to talk about her. It doesn't hurt as much."

Emily nuzzled Aaron's neck. "I'm glad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave bounced Henry gently as they sat in his study, the phone pulled closer so he could talk without holding the receiver.

"I'm sure we could find a few home movies and I know we have plenty of pictures but are you sure, Dave?"

Dave nodded. "I'm sure, Mr. Jareau. She was talking to our friend about the good memories coming back and after this case, I think she needs them."

"For the last time, young man, call me Ralph."

Dave laughed. "Yes sir."

Ralph sighed. "Go figure my daughter marries a smart-" he paused. "mouth."

Dave snorted. "Forgot about Henry?"

"Oh shut up."

Dave chuckled and bounced Henry again. "Alright Ralph, just let me know when you have everything and I'll let you know where to send it to."

"You got it." Ralph said. "Thank you for taking such good care of Jennifer, Dave."

Dave smiled softly. "No need to thank me, Ralph. She and Henry are my world."

"Good. Goodnight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So obviously this is hinting to the next in between story, which may cause tears, but also plenty of laughter. So, let me know what you think kids, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
